One Night At A Time
by SalomeCullen
Summary: Une simple soirée entre amis, de la bonne musique et une ambiance chaleureuse, une bonne soirée comme on en a l'habitude. Bella et les autres vont retrouver le plaisir d'être ensembles Two Shot B/E R/E A/J
1. Chapitre 1

Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

Hey, voilà. comment vous allez depuis le temps, ici? J'ai enfin réécrit cette première partie qui me convient mille fois mieux que ce que j'avais pu écrire avant. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant. Merci pour tout.

* * *

**°0°**

« On sort ce soir ? Demanda Rose

-Pourquoi pas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? Questionnais-je en refermant mon livre

-J'ai bien envie d'aller danser, nous dit Alice

-Oh oui ! S'exclama Rose. Ca fait trop longtemps. On va chez Emmett ?

-Où veux-tu qu'on aille d'autre ! » riais-je

Alice ricana tandis que Rose rougissait. Elle secoua sa tête et tapa dans ses mains.

« -Parfait. On se prépare et on y va ? On mangera sur le chemin.

-Je sens que cette soirée va être spéciale, dit Alice les yeux dans les vagues. Preum's à la salle de bain »

Et elle partie dans la salle de bain comme une furie. Rose et moi rouspétâmes légèrement, juste pour la forme car nous savions parfaitement qu'il est impossible de résister à la tempête Alice.

Et voilà comment la petite Bella Swan se retrouvait à rêver de sa soirée sur le canapé de notre salon commun à Alice, Rosalie et moi. Alice avait raison, j'avais une sensation étrange dans le creux de l'estomac, comme si je savais à l'avance que ce soir, il se passerait quelque chose de spécial.

Nous entendîmes Alice jurer depuis sa chambre qu'elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait, puis un cri de joie digne de celui d'un rugbyman après avoir remporter le tournoi des VI nations. Trente secondes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain claqua, et j'eu peur qu'elle sorte de ses gonds tellement Alice y avait été fort.

Alice était un petit bout de femme d'un mètre cinquante-sept, qui paraissait inoffensive de l'extérieur mais qui en fait, était plus énergique et dynamique qu'une centrale nucléaire qui aurait avalé des cachets d'ectasie, et surtout plus efficace que n'importe quelle personne sur cette Terre.

Avec ses cheveux courts, noir corbeau, et sa moue mutine, elle était la bonne humeur incarnée, et ma meilleure amie. Mais derrière ce masque de convivialité et d'apparente jovialité se cache un lutin maléfique et partiellement sadique. D'ailleurs, elle prend un malin plaisir à me le rappeler chaque mois, lors de sa désormais célèbre « _Sortie de shopping mensuelle ou comment montrer à Bella que je peux être aussi cruelle et sadique que le diable lui-même _». Elle a trois buts dans la vie: Se marier avec le grand amour, monter sa propre boite de stylisme et me transformer en « diablesse sexy de la mort qui tue tout » selon ses termes. Mouais.

Autant, je suis totalement d'accord et à fond derrière elle pour les deux premiers projets, autant le troisième me terrifie et me donne des sueurs froides. Surtout lorsqu'elle me regarde comme maintenant : Mais sur les hanches, tête sur le côté, pied tapotant le sol en rythme et sourire carnassier sur son joli visage. Ses mèches mouillées retombant sur son fronts, et laissant des gouttelettes s'échapper sur ses habits.

« Déjà fini ?

-Hum hum.

-Un problème, peut-être ?

-Aucun. Je suis juste un génie, déclara-t-elle

-Tu précises, demanda Rose.

-Avec cette robe tu seras … sexy et sexuellement désirable, Bella. Pour une fois » dit-elle dans un rire sardonique.

3ALICE ! Cria Rose

-Merci, j'apprécie le compliment. Sale traitre, lui dis-je en lui lançant un coussin, pas vexée pour un sou

-Ça va, ça va, je m'en vais. N'empêche que j'ai raison et vous le verrez. !

-C'est ça, va donc repriser des chaussettes au lieu de nous emmerder, lui dis-je

-Ingrates que vous êtes ! N'empêche vous les portez mes chaussettes, et un jour le monde entier se les arrachera. » Dit-elle avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Rose et moi échangions un coup d'oeil, en riant. Jamais personne ne pourrait changer Alice.

Rosalie était ma seconde meilleure amie.

Beaucoup de gens la voyaient comme une poupée de glace, froide et hautaine. Il faut dire que sa beauté égale celle des contes nordiques, grande blonde et élancée, avec un regard bleu à vous glacer le sang lorsqu'elle est énervée. Elle avait également d'interminables jambes et un corps à damner un saint. En bref, elle pouvait faire pâlir n'importe quel mannequin de haute couture.

Mais Rose était l'inverse de cette poupée russe intouchable que l'on décrit. Aimante, chaleureuse et adorable, elle avait un instinct maternel à faire défaillir une maman ours. C'est également une personne passionnée et qui réussit tout ce qu'elle entreprend. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a réussi à être institutrice en école primaire si tôt. Elle a eu son diplôme à 17 ans, et à ensuite réussit à se faire embaucher dans une école il y a de ça 5 ans.

« Rose ! À la douche ! Ordonna Alice en réapparaissant comme par magie au milieu du salon

-Oui mon colonel »

Et Rose partie en riant à la salle de bain, évitant la brosse à cheveux envoyée par Alice. Celle-ci se tourna vers moi et me fit un grand sourire, signifiant qu'elle s'excusait et je lui répondis par un hochement de tête avant de replonger dans mon livre.

C'était une histoire d'amour, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, mais qui me faisait fondre. Un homme et une femme, amoureux transis séparés par la vie et par la guerre qui cherchent à se retrouver. Bien que le résumé puisse paraître ennuyeux, le livre était assez envoutant. Il méritait d'être publié selon moi.

Je travaillais dans une maison d'édition de San Francisco depuis 3 ans maintenant, et mon travail me passionnait énormément.

Les filles et moi venions de Forks, bourgade aussi pluvieuse que verdoyante dans le Washington, dont les principales activités sont les ragots et l'attente d'un -trop rare- jour de Soleil. Mon père y est le shérif, et ma mère ,étouffant dans toute cette verdure humide s'était fait la belle, un bébé dans les pattes -moi- plus de vingt-cinq ans en arrière. Elle s'est ensuite installée à Phœnix où nous avons vécu pendant 13 ans, heureuses et se suffisant l'une à l'autre. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Phil, joueur de Baseball, plus voyageur que doué, et que je ne décide de faire un petit séjour chez papa pour les laisser roucouler en paix, sur les routes des États du Sud.

En arrivant là-bas à 14 ans, j'y ai rencontré Alice et Rosalie qui, aussi bizarrement soit-il, étaient les seules du patelin à ne pas me regarder comme une bête de foire dès que je suis arrivé. Et j'y ai rencontré Jacob aussi, le fils du meilleur ami de mon père, notre mécano personnel et accessoirement notre meilleur ami.

Depuis, nous sommes soudés les uns aux autres.

Jake est venu avec nous en Californie, lorsque nous avons décidé de fuir la pluie et les arbres, surtout pour pouvoir vivre au grand jour et s'afficher, car Jake est gay. Au grand désarroi de nos pères d'ailleurs qui, j'en suis intimement convaincue, ont planifié notre mariage dès nos naissances. Et je suis sûre et certaine qu'ils rêvent encore de nous voir en couple tous les deux.

Mais ce sera très peu probable, puisque Jake a rencontré Embry, un beau mec de 23 ans qui selon lui est « _tellement sexy qu'il pourrait faire virer de bord tout un régiment de G.I _». Forcément, à côté de ça la petite Bella n'avait plus sa place.

Jacob était le seul à être en heureux en ménage dans notre petit groupe, bien que Rose soit totalement amoureuse d'Emmett, le frangin d'Alice, un ours mesurant un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, aussi musclé qu'un catcheur mais ayant un cœur un or.

Quant à Alice, elle fantasme sur quasiment tout ce qui bouge et qui est doté d'un pénis et qui est blond. Mais son cœur n'appartient qu'à un seul homme. Jasper Withlock, le fameux chanteur d'un groupe de pop-rock alternatif qui sillonne les routes 300 jours de l'année. Dès qu'ils sont dans les parages, Alice me trainait à un concert, jouer les groupie et hurler jusqu'à nous en décrocher un poumon. Mais j'aimais ça.

Quant à moi, ma vie amoureuse est aussi vide qu'un désert en période de sécheresse, pas un chameau à l'horizon, pas une oasis pour combler ma soif depuis 4 mois. En même temps, il faut dire que je ne cherche pas non plus à la trouver l'oasis.

J'étais désespérément seule mais j'aimais ça.

Selon Emmett, avec qui je m'entendais vraiment bien, s'était parce que j'étais une petite crevette trop timide, selon Alice, c'était en parti la faute de mes vêtements, quand à Jake et Rose, ils se s'étaient tous les deux mit d'accord sur le fait que c'était parce que mon âme sœur m'attendais. Ce à quoi je rétorquais qu'elle est foutrement bien caché et que si quelqu'un pouvait lui foutre un coup de pied aux fesses pour qu'elle vienne me voir, ce serait sympa.

J'avais déjà eu quelques relations dans ma vie. Beaucoup s'étaient mal finies. Il y a d'abord eu Mike, mon premier baiser qui était en fait un connard, puis Tyler ma première fois, qui m'a préféré sa voisine de biologie, puis Paul, un ami de Jacob qui a eu le coup de foudre pour Rachel, la sœur ce dernier.

Me voilà donc là, moi, Isabella Swan, Bella plus généralement, 26 ans, éditrice, passionnée par son travail et affreusement banale, à attendre.

Un mètre soixante-cinq de normalité pure et dure, des yeux marrons tout ce qu'il y a commun et cheveux bruns, long, sans formes bien définie, et des formes pas toujours aux bons endroits. Sans oublier ce qui désespère Alice : un sens de la mode sous développé. Jolie présentation n'est-ce pas.

Rose claqua la porte de la salle d'eau et traversa le salon en serviette. En passant je m'attardais sur ses formes et lâchais un soupir. Cette fille était parfaite. En m'entendant elle me regarda, et me fit un petit sourire triste. Rose connaissait mes complexes et s'en désolait souvent.

« Arrêtes de penser à ça Bells »

Elle savait lire en moi comme dans un livre : C'est déprimant.

Un tourbillon noir -cheveux- et rouge -vêtements- débarqua dans le salon, en lançant des petits cris aigus, que l'on pouvait comprendre comme des ordres

« Bella ! A la salle de bain ! Vite vite vite !

-Mais Alice, je n'ai pas encore fini mon livre !

-Pas de mais chérie ! On doit partir dans 1h maximum ! Pendant que tu vas à la douche, rose se prépare et moi j'appelle Jake et Embry pour voir si ils veulent nous rejoindre ! Alors tu te dépêches d'aller à la douche et de t'habiller sinon je m'en occupe moi même !

-Alice ... me plaignais-je

-Tut tut Tut, pas de Alice qui tienne ! Tu y va, tu te fais belle et tu vas me faire bander ces pauvres mâles en manque de jolies filles !

-On a compris Alice. Tempéra rose depuis sa chambre.

-Mais je veux qu'elle se sente belle.

-Et bien ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras ! Laisses la tranquille ! Dit Rose d'un ton qui laissait sous-entendre qu'elle ne tolérerait pas de réponse. »

Alice grogna et se renfrogna, puis me demanda avec un accès de gentillesse exagérée:

« Ma chère Bella, pourrais-tu, si cela ne te dérange pas trop bien sûr, aller à la salle de bain pour que je puisse ensuite y accéder de nouveau , dès lors que tu auras fini ?

-Mais bien sur ma chère Alice. J'y vais de ce pas et avec la plus grande allégresse ! Lui répondis-je en faisant une révérence.

-C'est trop d'honneur ! Merci chère amie. dit-elle en m'imitant.

-Mais de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Mais saches chère amie, que je ne veux aucunement d'un homme inconnu dans mon lit ce soir. »

Alice eut un hoquet de stupeur. Pour elle, c'était impossible.

« - Sales gosses va ! Ajouta Rose de sa chambre ! »

Je posais mon livre sur le rebord du canapé, et allais à la salle de bain après avoir fait un détour par ma chambre pour choisir des sous-vêtements. Je me déshabillais rapidement et me glissais dans le bac de douche. Dès que l'eau fut enclenchée et que les milliers de gouttelettes s'abattirent sur mon corps je poussais un cri de surprise ! Rose avait la fâcheuse habitude de finir sa douche par de l'eau froide, ce qui faisait que la personne suivante se retrouvait avec un jet d'eau glacé pour bien commencer ! Après avoir réglé l'eau à la bonne température, je me laissais aller sous l'assaut de l'eau chaude.

Mon corps se détendait au et à mesure du temps passé sous l'eau. Ensuite je me savonnais puis me rinçais sans m'éterniser sachant que je devais garder de l'eau chaude pour Alice.

J'attrapais une serviette en éponge et l'enroulait autours de mon corps et me mettais face au miroir pour m'examiner. J'avais encore prit du poids. J'en étais désespérée.

Puis je commençais à me maquiller. Je remarquais alors qu'Alice avait disposé toute une palette de couleur dans les tons de gris à côté du lavabo. Plus organisé c'est impossible ! Je commençais par me mettre un peu de poudre de riz, pour garder mon teint pâle puis, j'appliquais le fard à paupière pour me faire le fameux regard charbonneux comme m'ont appris les filles ( et Embry je dois l'avouer ), j'allongeais mes cils déjà longs avec un peu de mascara et je finissais par appliquer un peu de rouge à lèvre pour rendre le tout un peu plus coloré. J'avais l'air bien moins malade que d'habitude.

Ensuite, j'enfilais mes sous-vêtements et allais dans ma chambre où je trouvais ma tenue préparée par Alice sur mon lit. En passant dans le salon je l'informais que la salle d'eau était libre. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis Alice râler « ce n'est pas trop tôt » et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Dans ma chambre, je branchais le fer à friser et le temps qu'il chauffe, j'enfilais par-dessus mon ensemble culotte soutien-gorge noir des bas assortis et ensuite j'enfilais ma robe.

C'était une jolie robe noire, souple et légère, qui me tombait au-dessus des genoux, avec de fines bretelles et un joli décolleté, plongeant certes, mais pas vulgaire. En dessous de la poitrine une bande de tissus rouge vif cintrait le tout et rendait le bas évasif.

« Bella on y va bientôt ! » me dit Rose en passant entrebâillant ma porte

« J'ai bientôt fini »

J'enfilais de petits escarpins noir, simple et pas très haut, pour éviter que mon équilibre déjà très précaire soit mis à mal. Puis je prenais le fer à friser désormais chaud pour redessiner quelques-unes de mes boucles folles. Alors que j'entendais Alice au téléphone surement avec son frère, je prenais un petit sac noir, et glissais dedans, mes papiers, mon portable, mon porte-monnaie et un briquet. Je ne fumais pas, mais un briquet dans une soirée, c'est le meilleur moyen de faire des rencontres. J'avais toute une théorie dessus mais pas le temps de m'y attarder.

Je sortie de ma chambre en même temps qu'Alice et restais éblouie par mes deux amies.

Rose portait une robe rouge, tombant au même niveau que la mienne, et dévoilant ses longues jambes. La robe était légèrement bouffante et donnait un air latino à mon amie. Ses beaux cheveux blond qui habituellement lui tombait juste en dessous des omoplates, étaient relevés un chignon dont quelques mèches s'échappaient et étaient bouclées au fer. Son visage était comme toujours, magnifique et très bien maquillé. Ses lèvres étaient rose pâle, et ses joues avaient un peu de couleur, comme si elle rougissait à un compliment, lui donnant un petit air juvénile. Elle me sourit lorsque je la complimentais. A côté d'elle, Alice resplendissait dans une robe verte qui faisait ressortir son côté pétillant. Elle s'était coiffée de façon à ce que ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens, mais d'une façon très classe qui lui correspondait parfaitement.

« Tu es magnifique Lili !

-Je sais, merci. ! Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Et toi, tu es ... bon dieu Bella, tu vas tous les faire craquer ! »

Je rougissais une fois encore sous le compliment, et encore plus lorsque Rose appuya Alice.

«Alors quel est le programme, demandais-je pour détourner l'attention

-Eh bien, on va manger un bout quelque part, et peut-être que Jake et Embry nous rejoindront, puis ensuite on va au club où Emmet et quelques amis à lui seront.

-Emmet ! Dit rose, à la limite de la panique lorsqu'Alice fermait la porte de l'appartement.

-Oui, Emmet. Mon frère, tu te rappelles de lui, on l'a vu il y a deux jours et tu as passé la soirée d'hier à parler au téléphone avec lui.

-Bien sûr ! Alice, comment pourrais-je oublier Emmett, dit-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

-Rose, s'il te plait, c'est mon frère ! Bon dieu c'est dégoutant de penser à ce que vous faites quand vous vous retrouvez. Et en plus, avant, tu le détestais.

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. En fait, il est très sérieux quand il veut.

-Mais c'est Emmett ! Insista Alice

-Justement, c'est Emmett. » Dit Rose des étoiles dans les yeux.

Alice se retourna vers moi et mima une pendaison silencieuse et je riais doucement. Alice était resté traumatisée par les farces de son frères, ses blagues d'une lourdeur extreme et ses conquêtes d'un soir.

Nous descendîmes les deux étages de notre immeuble pour rejoindre la voiture de Rose. Une fois installée dans celle-ci, mon téléphone se mit à sonner, et je ne fus pas étonner de voir le nom de Jake apparaître sur l'écran

« Yep ! Dis-je en mettant le haut-parleur.

-Ma belle, alors comme ça on sort ?

-Tu vois, tout arrive. Vous venez ?

-Ah bien sur !

-Embry est là ?

-Des fois, je me demande si vous ne l'aimez pas plus que moi.

-Mais non, on vous aime pareil tout les deux. Partant pour danser ?

-Toujours, Bella, toujours. Où va-t-on et quand y allons nous ?

-Au Wouhou, dans 1h !

-Parfait, le temps de se faire tout beaux pour vous mes amours.

-Jake, depuis le temps, tu sais bien qu'on est insensible à ton charme.

-Tu me brise le cœur Bella. Bon je vous laisse, l'amour de ma vie m'appelle ! A plus mes jolis cœurs ! »

Une bonne soirée se profilait à l'horizon. Jake avait l'air en forme et si Emmett était là, il était sûr que nous allions bien rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice garait la voiture sur le parking d'un restaurant à salade. Encore un de ces pseudo-fast-food qui sont censée vous faire manger vite et bien.

« Oh non Lili, pas ici. On y a déjà mangé deux fois cette semaine. On ne peut pas aller dans un vrai resto ? »

Elle se retourna vers moi, ses mains sur les hanches et un regard à vous terroriser Chuck Norris quand Rose vint une fois de plus à ma rescousse.

« Écoutes Bella, je sais que tu n'aime pas tout ce qui est « verdure » comme tu le dit, surtout en ce moment et je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais Alice est toujours dans son espèce de régime Je-ne-mange-que-ce-qui-est-vert. La prochaine fois c'est toi qui choisiras. »

Ah, j'avais oublié. Alice et ses régimes. Toute une histoire. Je m'excusais rapidement, et nous entrâmes dans le restaurant. Tout était dans les tons de vert et blanc.

Au centre un buffet avec deux dizaines de bacs contenants toutes sortes d'ingrédients. Nous allâmes d'abord vers la caisse pour choisir nos menus et les payer, puis nous allâmes nous servir. Alice remplit principalement son assiette de laitue et de mâche, avec quelques bouts de toffu et du soja, quant à Rose, elle prit des magrets et des carottes en plus de la laitue.

J'avais plutôt faim. Je prenais un peu de pomme de terre, de radis et parti à la recherche de ce qui se rapproche le plus de viande. Je n'étais pas fan de ce genre de restaurant. Ayant grandi entourée ou presque d'hommes, j'étais habituée à manger de la viande, et surtout beaucoup de poisson mon père adorant la pêche. Ma mère elle, adorait cuisiner, et même si ce n'était pas toujours réussi, ses plats m'avait toujours convaincue.

C'était aussi ce qui m'avait valu mes rondeurs d'aujourd'hui. Certes je n'étais pas énorme, mais je n'étais pas mince non plus. J'avais beaucoup de hanches et je détestais mes cuisses. Quant à mon ventre, je ne préférais même pas en parler. Vivre avec Rose et Alice ne m'avait en rien aidé à moins complexer. Malgré la petite taille d'Alice, elle avait un corps parfaitement harmonieux. Quant à Rose, j'en étais malade de jalousie rien que d'y penser. Et souvent, je faisais un régime pour pouvoir perdre ces kilos superflus qui me pourrissaient la vie.

Je soufflais, et allais pour remettre mes ingrédients à leurs places pour ne prendre que de la salade, quand Rose m'en empêcha.

« Bella... » Me réprimandât-elle avec un regard sévère.

Elle me connaissait décidément trop bien.

Après être allé nous assoir, nous avons mangé dans un silence plutôt religieux mais apaisant. Seulement entrecoupé par quelques discussions sur la soirée et nos semaines.

Alice était persuadée que sa vie changerait ce soir.

« Il va se passer quelque chose, ce soir. Je le sens. » Nous avait-elle dit.. Et la plupart du temps, ses convictions étaient vraies. Certes elle préférait le terme prémonitions, mais le résultat restait le même. Elle avait toujours raison.

Nous finîmes notre repas rapidement, et après un court passage aux toilettes pour une retouche maquillage, nous retournâmes vers notre voiture. Alice se mit au volant visiblement excitée et Rose me prouva qu'elle était dans le même état lorsqu'elle mit la radio. Par coup de chance, ou pas, notre chère amie Britney passait dans le poste, et nous nous mîmes à brailler les paroles comme nous le faisions quand nous avions quatorze ans. De vraies furies !

Nous étions déchainées, ça promettais pour le reste.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions sur le parking de la boite, en train d'attendre Jake et Embry. Cependant, Emmett fut celui qui se montra en premier, il devait surement nous attendre et il sortit du bâtiment, tout sourire. Rose était au bord de l'hyperventilation.

Il dit d'abord bonjour à sa sœur en la faisant tourner sur elle-même.

« J'aurais jamais cru que la gamine avec appareil dentaires et bagues deviendrait aussi sexy que toi Lice. Le premier qui t'approche de trop près, je le broie. » Et il en était capable.

« Merci cher frère de me rappeler cet épisode si peu glorieux de ma joyeuse adolescence. Au fait, où sont tes lunettes !

-C'est un coup bas. Bonsoir belle demoiselle, mais qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant

-Em...

-Ça alors ! Bébé Swan ! T'es encore passé dans les griffes de ma sœur, toi ! Tu vas faire des frustrés ce soir ! » Ajouta-t-il en me collant un bisou sur la joue.

_C'est quoi leur problème aux Brandon _?

Puis il se tourna vers Rosalie et s'inclina devant elle pour lui faire un baisemain. Je vous jure sur ma collection de Jane Austen que je les ai vus rougir tous les deux. Et Alice aussi, vu le regard qu'elle portait sur eux.

« Bonsoir Rose. Comment pourrais-je te faire un compliment, alors que rien ne peut se comparer à ta beauté. »

Rose gloussa, et lui dit un « tu es pas mal non plus ». Ce à quoi, il répondit par un gloussement

horrible, se rapprochant plus de l'étranglement qu'autre chose. Puis ils commencèrent à se bécoter comme deux pré-ados dominés par leurs hormones.

« Oh bon dieu ! Faites que Jake et Embry débarquent le plus vite possible ! Je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps de les voir se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et se fouiller les amygdales! » Dis-je à Alice qui me regardait effrayée après cette démonstration de niaiserie entre son frère et notre meilleure amie.

Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une Ducati ne débarque sur le parking en faisant un dérapage.

« -Frimeur ! Dit Emmett en se détachant enfin de Rose.

-Je sais ! Répondit Jake en enlevant son casque alors qu'Embry sautait du véhicule pour nous serrer dans ses bras.

-Vous m'avez manquez mes douces ! 5 jours sans vous voir c'est une vraie torture !

-Tu nous as manqué aussi bébé Call. Lui dit Rose lorsqu'elle le prenait à son tour dans ses bras. »

Une fois les embrassades finies, nous nous décidâmes à rentrer dans la boite. Emmett étant le patron, nous passâmes sans problèmes.

Une fois nous affaires déposées aux vestiaires nous allâmes dans le centre de la boite où une chanson entrainante se diffusait lentement de par les hauts parleurs.

Je restais subjuguée par l'endroit à chaque fois. Tout était dans des tons très sombres, mais sans pour autant tomber dans le ténébreux. Il y avait de nombreuses boiseries aux murs, peintes d'un marron chocolat envoutant. Sur le restant des murs qui étaient alternativement rouge ou bleu gris étaient disposés de nombreux miroirs ou cadres, avec des photos en noir et blanc à l'intérieur. Le bar lui, était de couleur gris clair, rappelant certains pans de mur. Dispersées autours de ce que je supposais être la piste de danse, de jolies tables en verres étaient pour la plupart occupé par la clientèle. Tout au fond de la pièce, une scénette était installée, et au vu de l'agitation, ce soir il y a avait un groupe.

« Il y a un concert ce soir? Demandais-je à Emmett

-Hum oui. Ce sont des amis à moi. Je suis sûr que ça va vous plaire, dit-il en souriant

-On peut se mettre près de la scène ? Demanda Alice. J'ai l'impression que ça va être intéressant ! Rajoutât-elle en souriant malicieusement.

-Oh Oh, Alice est en mode chasseuse ce soir, rigola Jacob

- Besoin de t'envoyer en l'air ma petite Ali ? renchérit Embry.

-Plus que tu ne le crois ! Lui répondit Rosalie en riant, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la dite Ali.

-Oh les gars ! C'est de ma sœur dont on parle là ! C'est dégueulasse... Grogna Emmett.

-Si tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler, il ne fallait pas venir mon grand ! Lui dit Embry en lui mettant une grande tape sur l'épaule.

-Va nous chercher à boire, au lieu de dire des conneries. » Envoya Jacob en s'asseyant.

Embry prit rapidement nos commandes et s'en alla vers le bar, tandis que les filles et moi détaillons encore l'endroit. Puis une chanson de Shakira retentit et nous sautillâmes toutes les trois sur la piste pour nous déhancher. Shakira étaiet magique, elle arrivait à me sentir sexy, pendant que je me tortillais sur la piste dans des mouvements, que je supposais sensuels, tout en chantant les paroles. Rapidement, je me sentais plus sexy, comme si chaque note de la chanson me disait de me déhancher de plus en plus sur la piste. Puis, la chanson changea pour laisser place à une autre toujours dans un style latino. Nous n'arrêtions pas. Dansant ensemble ou non. Je sentais certains regards sur moi, mais je m'en fichais.

Ce soir j'étais là pour ça. M'amuser. J'eus plusieurs cavaliers, mais tous furent éjectés rapidement. Au bout d'une heure à nous défouler ainsi, nous repartîmes vers notre table pour nous désaltérer.

Emmett n'était plus là, et Embry et Jake s'embrassaient à s'en décrocher les amygdales.

« Ils m'en dégouteraient presque, nous dit Rose en se laissant tomber gracieusement sur sa chaise (sans ironie, elle est la seule personne que je connaisse qui arrive à s'affaler gracieusement)

-Ma pauvre Rosie, on te plaindrait presque. Tu sais qu'il te suffit juste d'un claquement de doigt et d'un battement de cil pour qu'Emmett vienne te faire la même chose. En fait, tu lui demanderais la tour Eiffel qu'il irait la chercher à la nage.

-Arrêtes tes bêtises Bella, tu sais bien que c'est faux. Em' et moi c'est pas comme ça

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti sur quelque chose comme ça, Rose ? Sérieusement ?

-Elle a raison, me soutint Alice, il te suffit juste de lui faire un signe et il te passe la bague au doigt et te fais sept bébés sur le champ.

-Mais...

-De quoi tu as peur Rose ? Lui demandais-je en mettant ma main sur son bras.

-De.. Je ne sais pas, qu'il me rejette. »

Embry et Jake qui s'étaient décollés éclatèrent de rire. Alice les rejoint, et moi je pouffais plus discrètement.

« Sérieusement Rose, comme si il allait te rejeter. Il te regarde avec dévotion depuis des mois , voir depuis toujours!

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. »

Elle nous remercie d'un mouvement de tête et d'un sourire, puis elle se concentra sur son mojito. Alice soupira et entama une conversation avec les garçons sur la dernière couverture du Magazine GQ dont Alice est une grande fan malgré le fait qu'il soit réservé aux hommes.

« -Non Alice je t'assure que la version française est bien plus classe que l'américain. Tiens il y a deux mois, c'est Jean Dujardin qui en faisait la couverture.

-Qui ? Demanda Alice

-Jean Dujardin, un monstre du cinéma français ma belle, tu sais celui qui a gagné un Oscar ! Tu me déçois !

-Embry, tout le monde n'a pas ta super culture cinématographique. Lui répondit-elle

-Franchement bébé, il n'y a que toi qui aime aller voir des films français en VO sans sous-titre. Lui dis Jake

-Non, moi j'aime bien, les coupais-je, Et puis, c'est pas comme si tout le monde avait parlé de lui depuis des mois.

-Vous êtes bien les seuls. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de plus ces films ? Demanda Alice.

-De vrais histoires d'amour, des choses de la vie et beaucoup de philosophie. Énumérais-je.

-Oui mais ça on peut le voir ici.

-Bien sur Rose, mais il y aura toujours une histoire de fin du monde ou d'invasion d'extraterrestre au milieu.

-Certes. Donnez-moi une bonne raison d'aller voir un film avec vous. Essayez de me convaincre.

-Gaspard Ulliel !

-Pio Marmaï ! »

Embry et moi avions parlé en même temps. J'éclatais de rire et Embry me suivit. Nos gouts sur les acteurs étaient assez semblables mais en même temps différents. Les autres nous demandèrent des explications sur ces derniers, et je laissais Embry s'en charger.

Participant de temps en temps. En réalité, je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise. Depuis quelques minutes, je sentais un regard sur moi. Mais depuis qu'Embry et moi avions ri, cette sensation s'était renforcée. Je savais que quelqu'un me fixait mais je n'étais pas sure de vouloir savoir qui était-ce. Plus j'hésitais à me retourner, plus j'avais l'impression que l'on m'observait d'avantage.

Jake Embry et les filles avaient embrayé sur je ne sais quelle discussion lorsque je me retournais.

La première chose que je vis fut Emmett discutant avec trois hommes à seulement quelques mètres de nous.

Deux blonds, un roux. Non, pas roux. Cuivré. Puis, je vis une paire d'émeraudes braquée sur moi. Lorsque mes yeux les croisèrent je fus immédiatement happée par un océan de vert. Je restais plongée dans ses prunelles incandescentes durant un long moment et je sais que j'aurais pu y passer ma vie, seulement un de ses amis l'appela et brisa notre connexion.

Ses yeux quittèrent les miens mais un sourire en coin fit son apparition sur le visage de mon adonis. Il était grand et élancé, environ un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, une chevelure savamment décoiffée, et un t-shirt noir qui le moulait de façon à laisser voir qu'il était plutôt musclé. En clair, un vrai dieu.

« Bella tu m'écoutes !

-Quoi ? Demandais-je en reprenant mes esprits

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ? Ou mieux, qui regardais-tu ? Me demanda Alice, suspicieusement

-Personne. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Jake te demandais ce que tu voulais boire.

-Oh. Un cocktail de fruits. Sans alcool. S'il te plait. »

Ils sourirent tous plus ou moins malicieusement et Jacob partis au moment où Em' revenait. Il se frottait les mains, et nous dit, en ricanant :

« Ils vont monter sur scène. Ca va tout déchirer. J'espère que vous aimerez. »

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Jake était revenu avec nos boissons, les lumières se tamisèrent et les trois hommes de tout à l'heure dont mon Dieu vivant étaient sur la scène.

Ils se présentèrent comme étant the Sleepwalkers.

Alice se décomposa sur place. C'était son groupe. LE groupe qu'elle écoutait tout le temps, qui la rendait chose. Le groupe avec LE chanteur qui la faisait couinait chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Le seul homme sur Terre capable de rendre Alice silencieuse.

Le chanteur justement, un grand blond au cheveux mi-long qui s'était avancé au micro et avait une guitare acoustique dans les mains. Lorsqu'il parlait on pouvait remarquer qu'il avait un léger accent du sud. Tennessee peut-être, ou Texas. Alice était devenue une flaque.

L'autre blond, plus petit avec des mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux s'installa à la batterie en scannant la salle.

Quant à mon dieu vivant, il était sur le côté de la scène, avec une basse dans les mains, visiblement en train de faire les derniers réglages. Les quelques mèches folles qui cachaient son regard et son sourire en coin le rendaient encore plus sexy. Lorsqu'il releva la tête son regard croisa à nouveau le mien et cette fois encore je plongeais dans ses yeux captivants. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, mais ce fut Emmett qui nous sorti de cette transe de laquelle je n'aurais jamais voulu partir.

« Eh ! Bébé Swan ! Lâches mon bassiste des yeux, tu le déconcentres.

-Pardon ?

-Le bassiste. Il ne te lâche pas du regard » me dit-il en souriant

Je rougissais et plongeais dans mon verre.

Emmet ne fit plus d'allusions, et nous nous concentrâmes tous sur la scène.

Le concert commença.

* * *

La suite bientôt, promis. c'est en cours d'écriture.

Merci pour tout. bisous et à très vite.

Salomé


	2. Chapter 2

Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer: Personnage, univers, ...

Bonjour à toutes! Vous allez bien? Voici la suite (enfin!) de cet OS. Pour celles qui n'ont pas vu, j'ai changé le premier chapitre et pour comprendre celui-là, vous devrez le relire.

Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'ai cet OS en tête que je suis presque soulagée de le poster. Ca m'a prit du temps, pour que j'en sois satisfaite.

Mais du coup, j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour écrire une suite. Je pense que ce sera des flash-back, sur l'histoire de tout le monde. Enfin, si ça vous tente bien sur.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

De douces notes s'élevèrent alors que la batterie donnait le rythme. Mon bassiste siffla dans le micro alors que le blond souriait tout en commençant à chanter. Son sourire sexy, sensuel, moqueur rendait la chanson encore plus belle. Il rayonnait tout en chantant ''Oh, this has gotta be the good life '' (1)

Il jetait des coups d'oeil vers notre table et en posant mes yeux sur Alice je me rendis compte qu'elle fondait totalement, mâchouillant sa paille tout en bavant presque sur la vision que lui procurait le chanteur. Soudain, elle se redressa et se mit à se tortiller puis avala d'un trait le reste de son cocktail. Je pouffais de rire, et je vis le chanteur baisser la tête en la secouant, toujours souriant, pendant que mon bassiste reprenait le refrain avec ses sifflotements.

Je me re-concentrais sur eux, et lorsque la chanson fut finie, le chanteur parla pendant que mon dieu vivant changeait d'instrument

« Bonsoir, SanFran, ça fait longtemps hein ? » la salle cria et applaudit. Il continua « On est heureux de faire ce dernier concert ici, là où tout à commencer. Ca nous rappelle plein de souvenirs. Et on est heureux de voir que vous êtes tous là, comme avant. » Il ponctua cette dernière phrase d'un regard vers notre table.

Alice rougit, plus que de raison, Emmett leva son verre en leur direction et Rose applaudit doucement. Quant à moi, je baissais la tête. Je devais être aussi rouge qu'Alice.

« Bon.. On va reprendre alors, et on espère que vous chanterez avec nous, ça fait toujours plaisir »

Quelqu'un sur la scène éclata de rire, et je levais le yeux pour voir mon dieu vivant la tête en arrière, riant aux éclats aux paroles de son ami. Il croise mon regard et me fit un clin d'oeil avant d'attraper son instrument et de commencer à jouer.

Ils enchainèrent ainsi quelques chansons, les plus connues principalement dont Mind Eraser (2) sur laquelle les filles et moi nous levâmes pour aller dans la foule et danser. Je sentais clairement les regards sur moi, dont celui du bassiste aux yeux verts mais, je n'en avais rien à faire. J'adorais cette chanson.

Ils continuèrent encore trois chansons un peu plus douce, avant de décider à faire une pause. Les filles retournèrent s'assoir alors que je partais aux toilettes. Je dû attendre un peu avant de pouvoir y entrer. La boite était bondée ce soir à cause du concert.

Lorsque j'eu fini ma petite affaire, je repartis vers la table principale et je retrouvais avec plus ou moins d'étonnement, les membres du groupe assis avec mes amis.

« Bella! Je te présente ? » me dit Emmett, tout sourire

Je hochais la tête et ma respiration s'arrêta quand je vis le bassiste, assis là où j'étais juste avant. Il se décala un peu et tapota le siège à côté de lui pour que je puisse m'y assoir. Ce que je fis, les joues écarlates.

« Alors, voici Jasper, le chanteur et le fantasme d'Alice »

Celle-ci lui frappa violemment l'épaule pendant qu'il éclatait de rire. Le dit Jasper ricana et coula un regard de braise à Alice qui émit une sorte de miaulement tout en replongeant dans son verre vide. Elle attrapa alors celui de Jacob qu'elle vida d'une traite.

« Doucement mini pouce ou tu vas encore finir la soirée à vomir tes tripes ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jacob qui se prit un coup de poing dans le torse. Tout le monde autours de la table rigola franchement et Alice se ratatina sur son siège. Rose lui sauva la mise

« Ali, je vais au toilettes, tu viens ? »

Alice bondit et attrapa Rose par le bras. « Oui, allons-y »

Nous rîmes une dernière fois puis Emmett reprit ses présentations :

« Voici Demetri » dit-il en désignant le blondinet de la batterie « dernier venu de la bande »

« Dernier oui, meilleur très certainement. » rétorqua l'intéressé.

« Hum... à discuter » dit l'ange à côté de moi, en pouffant

« Et voici, Edward. Edward voici Bella. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » dit Emmett, en tentant une blague que lui seul trouva drôle.

Je rougis une nouvelle fois sous la puissance du regard d'Edward et lui adressait un sourire timide. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

« Salut » me dit-il simplement, un sourire en coin, toujours sensuel s'étalant sur son magnifique visage. Mon regard était plongé dans le sien. Chaud. Brulant même. Bouillonnant de fraicheur et se sensualité.

« On va reprendre une tournée, hein les gars ? » dit Jacob pour briser le silence qui venait de s'installer.

Tout le monde acquiesça et les commandes fusèrent vers Em' qui repartit fièrement vers son bar en hochant la tête. Il hurla des ordres aux pauvres barmaids et attendit sa commande, accoudé au comptoir jeta des regards à toutes la salle. On voyait qu'il était fier de son bar, son ''bébé '' comme il l'appelait.

Une main me sortie de mon observation.

« Je vais fumer une clope dehors, tu viens avec moi ? » Edward me demandait de sortir avec lui. J'hochais la tête et me levais, il me suivit et mit sa main derrière moi, m'accompagnant. Son bras frôlait mon dos, me donnant mille et un frissons.

Dehors, il alluma sa clope et tira une longue taffe avant de la recracher avec un soupir

« Je t'en propose pas

-Pas la peine.

-Gentille petite Bella. »

Je pouffais « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Tu es en train de dire que tu es méchante ? Tutututtt foutaises » rit-il en recrachant une nouvelle fois la fumée

« Je pense que tu es une petite chose adorable Bella, ouais foutrement adorable » dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je reculais en le sentant aussi près de moi et je touchais rapidement la façade du bar. Il jeta sa cigarette dans le caniveau et se pencha sur moi. Il ne me toucha pas. Je l'entendis respirer assez fort.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me renifler ? » demandais-je

Il éclata de rire « Putain ouais ! Il semblerait ! Mais tu sens vraiment bon, Bella. »

« Je passe pour un dingue, hein ? Dit-il après une pause

-Un peu. Je dirais que j'ai vu pire.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais, un jour, un homme m'a fait envoyer un bouquet de fleurs toutes les heures pour mon anniversaire, au travail. Mon patron était dingue !

-Quel romantisme, sourit-il

-N'est-ce pas.

-Et cet homme, qu'est-il devenu ? » demanda-t-il, gravement.

« Il est parti. lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Quel crétin! Il t'as laissé toute seule ?

-Ouep.

-Quel crétin. Un imbécile. Un abruti. Un enfoiré. Vraiment. Si je pouvais, je lui ... » il ne finit pas sa phrase mais leva son regard vers moi, puis redessina une boucle de mes cheveux et soupira. Ensuite, il se posa à côté de moi contre le mur.

« Parle moi de toi, Bella.

-Il n'y a rien que tu ne saches déjà ou qui puisse t'intéresser. De plus, tu vas devoir remonter sur scène dans peu de temps.

-Mon dieu, la voix de la raison. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on passerait la soirée ici.

-Whaou, passer la soirée dans une rue mal éclairée avec un mec à peine rencontré, soirée de rêve » Je levais les yeux aux ciel et il rit

« A peine rencontré, hein ? »

Je lui souris sardoniquement il s'approcha de moi et se pencha, ses lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement des miennes.

Il les frôla, hésitant. Mon souffle s'était accéléré et je fus celle-qui fit le premier pas. Il fut surpris lorsque mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, mais il répondit à mon baiser, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de me briser. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et m'attirèrent contre lui. Je me collais à lui et rapprochais sa tête de la mienne. Un vague de désir s'était emparée de moi, foudroyant tout sur son passage. J'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus.

Malheureusement, nous dûmes nous éloigner et nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous embrasser de nouveau qu'Emmett venait nous chercher.

Jusqu'au moment où nous allâmes à notre table, Emmett souriait comme un con. Edward lui, souriait de façon éblouissante. Il avait passé sa main derrière mon dos et je le sentais frôler mes reins du doigt, les embrasant à son passage. Quand nous fûmes près de nos amis, Edward remis mes cheveux derrière mes épaules et déposa un baiser sous mon oreille. Je me sentais fondre.

Puis il se recula et parti avec Demetri. Je me glissais alors sur la banquette face à la scène. Mon verre avait été rempli à nouveau et je le vidais d'une traite, même si ma vessie allait protester dans peu de temps.

Les garçons reprirent vite leur place sur la scènette et Alice réapparut au même moment, les yeux brillants, décoiffée et les joues légèrement colorées. Elle se rendit compte que je la fixais et grogna à mon intention ''ne me juge pas''. Je rigolais alors que la musique reprenait.

Les autres finirent par nous rejoindre et nous nous concentrâmes sur le concert. Du moins, Alice et moi, puisque Rose et Emmett se disaient des mots d'amour et Jake et Embry s'embrassaient encore à pleine bouche.

Au bout de quelques chansons, Alice en ayant marre de ces démonstrations d'affection dégoulinantes de niaiserie (voir dégoulinantes tout court), me prit par la main et m'entraina sur la piste au mieux des groupies et des danseurs. Nous nous mêlâmes à la foule et commençâmes à danser, face à la scène, où même si l'espace était très réduit, les garçons semblaient s'éclater.

Edward avait troqué sa basse contre une guitare électrique qui crachait des un son lourd et sensuel mais toujours mélodieux. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais arrêté de danser pour le fixer. Il leva son regard vers moi et me fit son désormais fidèle et habituel sourire en coin. Qui disparut au moment même ou un homme me bouscula en dansant.

« Pardon » s'excusa-t-il « Je ne t'avais pas vu. » Je marmonnais un vague ''pas grave'' avant de retrouver Alice cinq pas plus loin. Elle me prit les mains et me fis tourner avec un sourire éclatant, que je lui rendis instantanément.

En cet instant, elle paraissait presque plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers temps. La musique s'arrêta et Jasper remercia la foule avant de commencer une nouvelle chanson. C'était un des tubes du groupe, leur chanson la plus connue même. Elle racontait l'histoire d'un mec fou amoureux mais qui ne sait pas comment l'exprimer, et qui du coup fait conneries sur conneries pour attirer l'attention de la fille.

Alice me sourit encore plus (si c'était possible) quand elle entendit la chanson, parce que c'était ma préférée. La foule chanta en cœur avec Edward et Jasper qui se partageaient le micro cette fois. La voix d'Edward était vraiment parfaite. Il ne chantait que rarement, en solo ou en duo, même si sa voix était faite pour ça. Chaude, un peu rauque, comme une caresse sur un corps brulant.

Quand ils finirent leurs chansons, justement, Edward et Jasper échangèrent leurs places. Mon dieu personnel fit un clin d'oeil dans ma direction et prit la parole :

« Le prochain morceau n'est pas à nous, mais à de super potes. Ils ont gentiment accepté de nous laisser le chanter. Vous le connaissez surement aussi bien que nous alors si vous voulez chanter... ne vous privez pas. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire éblouissant bien qu'un peu timide comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait sur le devant de la scène et non pas dans l'ombre de Jasper.

Demetri donna l'impulsion et les autres commencèrent à jouer.

_Sex On Fire des Kings of Leon._

L'assemblé cria alors que je rougissais et qu'Alice sautilla « Oh ! Oh!Oh Cette chanson ! » Et elle se faufila devant la scène, pile en face de Jasper.

Quant à moi, je me laissais emporter par le mouvement de foule , sans jamais lâcher le dieu grec qui chantait du regard. Sa voix était tellement … électrisante que j'avais l'impression qu'il me faisait l'amour avec.

« Oh your sex is on fire »

_Si tu savais Edward, comme je te désire à cet instant là._

J'étais au bord de la combustion spontanée. J'avais besoin de me soulager, que ses caresses suivent le chemin de sa voix, qu'elles s'insinuent en moi, qu'elles me touchent comme il le fait avec ses yeux et ses paroles. Je voulais qu'il prenne possession de mon corps, qu'il me pénètre avec autre chose que son regard perçant.

J'eu tellement chaud que la tête me tournait. J'avais besoin de m'assoir. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ressentir autant de désir pour un seul homme. C'était tellement plus que je n'avais jamais eu.

« Bell's, ça va ? » demanda Embry inquiet, comme je venais de m'affaler sur la banquette.

« Je... Je … Je ne sais pas. J'ai chaud » articulais-je. C'était même beaucoup plus que ça. Je bouillonnais. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être maitresse de mes émotions. J'entendais le bourdonnement que faisaient mes amis par dessus la musique. Je me concentrais sur elle, sur la voix d'Edward.

Je sentis des mains fraiches soulever mes cheveux et je remis un pied dans la réalité. Rose m'attachais les cheveux, inquiète. Je la remerciais et elle me tendis un verre d'eau remplit de glaçons qu'Emmett venant d'apporter. Je le bu doucement, fixant mon musicien qui criait les dernières paroles de la chanson.

Rose prit ma main et la serra. Pour me rassurer. Ou me réconforter je ne savais pas vraiment. Je détournais le regard pour voir que mes amis me fixaient.

« Ca va … Juste un coup de chaud. » les rassurais-je « Merci »

Ils me sourirent et je posais la tête sur l'épaule de Rosalie. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur la voix de Jasper, qui avait repris le micro principal.

On sentait que le concert était sur sa fin, ils jouèrent leurs plus grands morceaux, et quelques uns un peu plus doux. Puis, Jasper parla en regardant la salle.

« Et bien et bien … vous avez été chaud ce soir » le public applaudit « C'était vraiment cool d'être là , vous nous avez super bien accueilli, comme d'habitude. Faut dire que, San Francisco est super chaleureuse et que, c'est un peu notre maison ici. »

Edward dit quelque chose que l'on avait pas pu attendre et Jasper rectifia en rigolant « Ok ok, ouais, c'est carrément notre maison ici » L'audience applaudit « Bon, c'est notre dernière chanson pour ce soir … et pour la tournée aussi. On ne l'a jamais jouée mais on s'est dit qu'on devait le faire avant notre … pause. »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes puis le public hua.

J'ouvrais les yeux. « Hey on n'arrête pas les gars, on prend juste des vacances, on se pose un moment seulement. » Il fit un clin d'oeil vers Alice qui allait s'évanouir « Merci de nous avoir accueilli et supporté. Ce soir mais aussi tout les autres soirs. Et merci à Emmett d'avoir voulu nous avoir laissé revenir ici. Ca nous touche. Allez, on arrête de larmoyer, on n'est pas des chocottes ! » J'entendis Edward rire et je souris à mon tour.

Même son rire était sexy.

Jasper remercia une nouvelle fois le public avant que Demetri ne donne le signal de début de la chanson. La dernière chanson. C'était une mélodie, tout douce, agréable, coulant dans l'oreille, d'une douceur extrême. Le voix de Jasper calme et posée renforçait le côté réconfortant de la mélodie. Il chantait les promesses d'un homme à une femme. Il lui disait qu'elle lui manquait, il voulait qu'elle le pardonne pour toutes ses erreurs, ses absences et que dès qu'ils se retrouveraient, il ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Il la suppliait de le reprendre.

La chanson était magnifique et la voix de Jasper était parfaite. C'était terriblement romantique. Je fermais les yeux encore une fois pour me laisser emporter par la musique et les légères caresses de Rosalie sur mon bras me transportaient un peu plus.

Puis, ce fut la fin. Toute la salle se leva et applaudit. Fort et longtemps. Les garçons étaient émus, c'était visible. Ils remercièrent le public plusieurs fois de nouveau, puis posèrent pour quelques photos, seuls, tout les trois ou avec des fans.

Le bruit, la chaleur et l'émotion m'étouffaient. Alice pleurait à chaudes larmes. Son Jasper c'était quelque chose alors si il arrêtait sa carrière, même provisoirement, ça l'émouvait.

Je la pris dans mes bras

« C'est fini Bella, c'est fini …

-Je sais Alice. » Je lui frottais le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dégage en essuyant ses larmes.

« Je vais aller prendre l'air, j'étouffe ici, lui dis-je, tu viens avec moi ?

-Non, je vais essayer d'aller le voir avant que ... » elle s'éloigna en reniflant, ne finissant pas sa phrase.

Je souris en secouant la tête et prit le chemin de la sortir, prise de bouffées de chaleur.

Dès que l'air frais me toucha et s'insinua en moi, je me sentis mieux instantanément.

J'allais m'appuyer sur le mur où j'avais été plus tôt dans la soirée avec Edward. Je touchais mes lèvres du bout des doigts. J'avais adoré l'embrassé. Et je voulais pouvoir le faire, encore et encore, sans aucun restriction.

« Bella ! » Je tournais la tête pour le vois arriver vers moi. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Salut » souris-je

« Tu m'as fait peur. Les autres m'ont dit que tu te sentais mal et je t'ai vu sortir rapidement. Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Son regard plongea dans le mien. Intense.

« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Il posa son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux. Ses traits se tordirent.

« Je m'en voudrais tellement s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

-Je sais, mais il ne m'arrivera rien. » il rouvrit les yeux, torturé.

« Tu as dis ça la fois d'avant aussi. Et je ne supporterais pas ça encore une fois.

-La différence, c'est que tu es là maintenant, et il n'y a plus de quoi t'inquiéter.

-J'ai peur, souffla-t-il

-Moi aussi.

-Tu m'as manqué. » Il captura mes lèvres avec la plus grande douceurs. Notre baiser avait un goût de bonheur, de joie. De retrouvailles.

Je brisais notre étreinte.

« Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Et je te promets que plus jamais je ne partirais aussi loin, aussi longtemps. »

Je souris et calais ma tête dans son cou alors qu'il passait ses bras autours de moi.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que vous reveniez ce soir ?

-On voulait vous surprendre. Seuls Rose et Emmett savaient. »

Je levais la tête vers lui et sourit « C'était parfait, mais j'aurais aimé savoir. »

Il rit « Je sais, control-freak. »

Je le frappais à l'épaule « Aouch ! Tu t'es musclée ! Je te rendrais bien le coup mais je ne frappe pas les femmes enceintes. » Il posa ses mains sur mon ventre arrondi. « Encore combien de temps ?

-Dix-huit semaines normalement

-Ca ne sera jamais assez ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir le ou la tenir. »

Je lui souris tristement et il me serra de nouveau dans ses bras en me murmurant des mots doux et réconfortant. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. De joie, de tristesse, de nostalgie, de soulagement aussi. Je pleurais.

Edward était mon fiancé depuis un an et demi, mon petit-ami depuis six ans et ça faisait sept ans que nous nous connaissions. Notre rencontre s'était faite grâce à Emmett. Il était au conservatoire à ce moment là et jouait dans le bar où Em' travaillait pour payer ses études. Ils avaient vite sympathiser et Em' jouant de la batterie, ils avaient commencer à jouer ensemble avec Jasper, le meilleur ami d'Edward.

Emmett avait continué à travailler dans le bar, jusqu'à la fin de sa licence, puis, il proposa aux garçons de jouer dans d'autres bars et dans d'autres petites salles. Ils se baptisèrent the sleepwalkers parce qu'ils pouvaient jouer toute une nuit, sans vraiment faire attention au temps et ne jamais se coucher. Ils commencèrent à se faire une petite réputation dans San Francisco.

Quand nous avons débarqué Alice, Rosalie et moi à 18 ans, Emmett avait déjà commencé à jouer avec eux. Notre première rencontre s'était faite dans ce bar où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer, celui-là même qu'Em' avait racheté et où nous étions ce soir.

Ce bar avait vu le coup de foudre entre Alice et Jasper, qui s'étaient couru après pendant des mois, voir des années, avant de s'avouer enfin leurs sentiments réciproques. Rose et Emmett avait d'abord été amis, pendant très longtemps avant de se mettre ensemble, il y a seulement deux ans. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a décidé d'arrêter de jouer avec Edward et Jasper. Pour pouvoir se consacrer à sa fleur, comme il l'appelle.

Nous n'avions pas vraiment prévu que le groupe gagne autant en notoriété. Nous avons été étonné, et heureux. Nous, les filles, avions été leur premières fans, les premières avec Jacob à les supporter. Puis, ils avaient du partir vers Los Angeles pour être plus proche de l'industrie quand Edward et moi venions de nous mettre ensemble. Ca avait été très dur mais nous avions survécu à cette séparation et à celles qui ont suivies. Les tournées, les promos, les voyages à l'étranger.

Il y a quatre ans, ils avaient décidé de revenir sur San Francisco, Alice ayant pété un plomb et largué Jasper, ne supportant plus ses absences. J'avais moi même eu plusieurs disputes avec Edward à ce sujet et ils avaient décidé de revenir. Edward avait emménagé avec moi, dans mon deux pièces et nous en avions profité. Ils avaient enregistrer leur troisième album ici, à San Francisco en même temps que je validais mon diplôme et que je trouvais mon premier emploi d'assistante d'édition.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent en tournée. Ca avait été plus difficile cette fois là, puisque j'avais pris l'habitude de vivre avec Edward, de l'avoir avec moi quasiment tout le temps pendant un an environ. Mais nous avions surmonté ça. Nous avions tout surmonté.

Et ce bar avait tout vu. Nos rencontres, nos coups de foudre, nos plus beaux moments, nos plus belles fêtes et plus belles disputes, nos discussions jusqu'au bout de la nuit, nos histoires, notre histoire.

C'est aussi dans ce bar qu'Edward m'avait demandé en mariage et que je lui avais dit oui. C'est ici que je lui avait apprit que j'étais enceinte, la première fois. Il avait hurlé de joie et payé une tournée générale. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et moi non plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il doive repartir. C'était il y a deux ans et demi. Je ne pouvais pas le suivre, je venais de me faire embaucher dans une nouvelle boite. Alice elle, avait plus de chance, elle pouvait aller rejoindre Jasper plus facilement, son setier ayant moins de contraintes que le mien. Disons que tant qu'elle rendait ses dossiers et ses missions à temps, elle pouvait aller où elle voulait.

Nous, nous pouvions passer jusqu'à trois mois sans nous voir certaines fois, et même s'il me manquait atrocement, nous survivions. Et cette fois-là, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Il ne leur restait que quelques semaines de concerts, puis ils rentreraient, pour se poser, voir enregistrer un autre disque. Alice et Jasper allaient se marier et Edward et moi accueillir notre bébé.

Sauf que.

Sauf que j'ai perdu le bébé. A seulement douze semaines de grossesse. Ca avait été très dur d'autant plus qu'Edward n'était pas là. Il était arrivé après, à l'hôpital. Nous avions eu du mal à nous en remettre, et cette nouvelle grossesse était stressante. Pour moi comme pour lui.

J'avais du mal à accepter qu'un nouveau bébé grandisse dans mon ventre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi celui-là et pas l'autre. J'avais aussi appris ma grossesse juste après un nouveau départ d'Edward, ce que j'avais très mal vécu. J'avais peur de revivre la même chose. Je ne voulais pas être seule pour revivre tout ça, non plus. Je voulais qu'il soit là pour les rendez-vous, les échographies, le choix des premiers vêtements ...

J'avais eu tellement peur d'être seule que j'étais allé vivre avec Rosalie et Alice le temps que les garçons soient absent. Nous nous étions installé dans l'appartement de Rosalie toutes les trois, Emmett et elle vivant encore séparément. J'en avais profité pour résilier le bail de mon propre logement et Alice avait fait la même chose. Quand ils reviendraient, Edward et moi emménagerons dans la maison que nous avions choisi il y a quelques mois ensemble et dont les travaux venaient de finir et Alice irait vivre avec Jasper dans celle en face de la notre. Tout devrait aller mieux désormais.

Je m'étais remise à pleurer dans ses bras. Il me berça

« chut Bella … je suis là maintenant, chut mon amour... » Il releva mon visage et essuya mes larmes.

« Ecoutes moi Bella. Tout va bien se passer cette fois. On a le droit d'avoir peur, mais on est tout les deux maintenant. Et on va se marier et avoir ce bébé et l'aimer de tout notre cœur. Ok ? On va vivre heureux et profiter les uns des autres, d'accord ? »

Je hochais la tête. Il m'embrassa à nouveau chastement puis porta ma main gauche à ses lèvres, qu'il déposa sur ma bague de fiançailles.

« Allons voir les autres amour, ils s'inquiétaient.

-Je ne voulais pas...

-Je sais. »

Nous retournâmes dans le bar, serré l'un contre l'autre. Beaucoup de gens étaient partis mais le bar restait plein de monde. Sans difficulté nous retrouvâmes nos amis. Alice et Jasper étaient enlacés, dans leur propre bulle, alors que Rose et Emmett discutaient avec Demetri, le remplaçant de Em' dans le groupe. Celui ci me salua en prenant dans ses bras, pendant que Emmett et Rose enlaçaient Edward.

« Super concert mec,

-Merci Emmett. Pour tout. » il me serra contre son flanc, alors que Rosalie me regardait bienveillante.

Ils étaient ceux qui avaient prit soin de nous pendant leur absence. Rose venait avec moi au rendez vous médicaux, et nous aidait dans nos sortie shopping décoration, pour nos futurs logements. Ou pour le mariage de Jasper et Alice, nous étions allé choisir les pâtisseries et les fleurs tous ensemble. Nous l'avions, en tant que demoiselles d'honneur, aidé à choisir sa robe, ainsi que les nôtres, et les costumes des garçons.

Quant à Em', il portait les cartons et les sacs quand nous achetions ce dont nous aurions besoin pour nos emménagements, et il nous faisait rire quand nous avions un coup au moral. Bien sur Jake et Embry avait aussi participé à la mission ''divertissons Alice et Bella''. Nous avions un groupe d'amis vraiment formidable. Comme une famille.

Quand Alice et Jasper se séparèrent, ce dernier vint me voir et m'embrassa.

« Petite Bella, comment ça va ? La crevette pousse ?

-Oui, et elle commence même à donner des coups de pieds.

-C'est vrai ? »

Je lui souris et prit sa main pour la poser sur mon ventre. « Elle a été plutôt calme ce soir, étrangement, sinon, c'est une vraie gymnaste.

-Une ? C'est une fille ? » demanda Alice, excitée.

Je ris et mon fiancé m'enlaça.

« Non on ne sait pas encore.

-Quand ?

-Lundi normalement.

-Lundi ? Vraiment ? » demanda Edward « Je pourrais venir ?

-Bien évidemment! Tu n'as pas le choix !

-Oh ! »

Il embrassa mes cheveux et je le sentis sourire. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, les mains sur mon ventre.

Nous continuâmes à discuter avec nos amis, et d'autres personnes encore présentes dans le bar. Les garçons partagèrent avec nous quelques souvenirs de tournée. Emmett nous servis un dernier verre. Alice était serrée sur les genoux de Jasper, tout les deux dans leur bulle, se disant des mots doux et s'embrassant de plus en plus passionnément. Emmett et Rosalie se tenaient la main et discutaient avec Embry, Jacob et Demetri. Edward et moi essayons de participer à la conversation mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas me concentrer sur mon amoureux, ses baisers et ses mains sur moi.

Au bout d'un certains temps, alors qu'il faisait d'innocentes arabesques sur ma cuisse je lui demandais quand est-ce que nous allions partir. Il me fixa, de ses prunelles incandescentes et me répondit qu'il devait juste récupérer ses affaires et les clé de sa voiture :

« Tu as récupéré ta voiture ? Lui demandais-je, surprise

-Hum ouais … je me suis dis que ce serait plus simple pour ce soir …

-Mouais. »

J'allais râler mais il m'en empêcha en se penchant une nouvelle fois sur mes lèvres. « Je reviens » souffla-t-il et il s'échappa vers ce qui servait de coulisse à Em'.

Rose se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire

« Tu vas bien Bella ?

-Oh oui, merci Rose. Pour tout.

-De rien. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? D'avoir gardé le secret ?

-Non, du tout. C'était parfait comme ça, merci. »

Elle me sourit « Ca va me manquer de ne plus vous avoir à la maison toi et Alice …

-Oui mais tu auras Em' et ce sera tout aussi agité. Et puis, on ne part pas bien loin.

-Je sais, mais c'est étrange quand même. Tu es heureuse, Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle après une pause

-Oui, plus que je ne l'ai été depuis longtemps.

-Il est vraiment ce qu'il te faut pour être complète ma belle. Tu irradies quand il est là, sourit-elle

-Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi et Emmett, mais tu as raison, j'ai besoin de lui. »

Justement, Edward arriva à ce moment là, sa veste en cuir sur les épaules, son sourire toujours éblouissant. Je me levais et allais à sa rencontre :

« On y va ?

-Je crois que c'est le bon moment. »

Nous saluâmes nos amis et il m'aida à enfiler mon manteau. Il m'attira à lui en réajustant mon col et déposa un baiser sur mon nez. Puis il prit ma main et nous allâmes vers l'extérieur.

Edward nous amena dans un hôtel. Il ne voulait pas aller chez Rose où celle-ci se retrouverait avec Emmett et notre maison n'étant pas encore prête, il nous fallait un endroit pour nous retrouver comme il le fallait.

Il gara la voiture rapidement et m'emmena vers le hall d'entrée luxueux. Je ne fis pas vraiment attention à autre chose que lui me tenant la main. Il récupéra une clé à l'accueil et m'attira dans l'ascenseur où nous n'étions pas seuls, malgré l'heure avancé de la nuit. Il se contenta de me serrer contre lui, sans aller plus loin, même si je le sentais se retenir.

Puis, il m'entraina avec lui dans un couloir sombre, vaguement éclairé jusqu'à une chambre où dès que la porte fut ouverte, je fus poussé. Il claqua la porte et nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre.

Nos langues bataillaient ensembles alors que ses mains parcouraient mon corps et que les miennes s'agrippaient fermement à son t-shirt.

« Putain Bella, tu m'a tellement manqué. » Il grogna et se colla à moi. Je l'attirais contre moi et m'emparais de sa bouche dans un baiser violent.

« Plus jamais » Il fit tomber sa veste et m'enleva la mienne puis m'emmena vers ce que je supposais être la chambre.

Je le poussais sur le lit et il m'entraina avec lui, faisait attention à mon ventre. Nous nous redressâmes, nos lèvres toujours collées, et nous nous hâtions d'enlever nos vêtements. Très vite, il était nu que moi et avait posé ses lèvres sur ma poitrine.

Je laissais échapper un gémissement « Edwaaaaard »

« Je suis là ma belle » il se mit à titiller un de mes tétons tout en mordillant et suçant l'autre. Mon corps était en feu et ses mains, sa bouche sur moi me rendaient folle.

Puis il relâcha ma poitrine et descendit vers mon ventre. Il déposa un baiser chaste sur mon nombril puis parti plus au sud. Ses mains exploraient mes cuisses et les maintenaient ouvertes. Sa langue traçait des sillons incandescents sur mon aine. Il était très proche de mon point de non retour, mais pas tout à fait.

Je le suppliais « Edward... S'il te plait …

-J'arrive mon cœur... Un peu de patience »

Il remonta vers mon visage et j'attrapais son visage pour coller mes lèvres contre les miennes et l'embarquer dans un baiser enflammer. Je sentis sa main suivre le même chemin que ses lèvres précédemment et je gémis contre lui quand il la posa enfin là où je la voulais.

Il me caressa doucement et mon bassin bougea, à la recherche d'un contact plus … profond.

« Patience Bella...

-Non, ça fait trop longtemps » je le repoussais et il tomba presque en arrière. Je pris les devant et le fis s'allonger devant moi. Je dévorais son corps magnifique des yeux … A moi. Cet homme est à moi.

Il m'attira à lui encore une fois et nous échangeâmes les rôles. J'étais celle qui parsemait son corps de baisers mouillés et celle qui le taquinait.

« Bellaaaa

-Patience mon amour » lui répliquais-je

Sa virilité était tendue devant mes yeux et je me léchais les lèvres d'anticipation. Il du voir mon regard car il se releva

« Non, pas comme ça Bella

-Mais … J'en ai envie

-Plus tard si tu veux, mais je crève d'envie de te faire l'amour depuis des semaines... Bella s'il te plait »

Il me suppliait presque de me faire l'amour, et ça embrasa mon corps. Je déposais un baiser au sommet de son désir -je le sentis tressaillir- et j'allais ensuite vers ses lèvres

« Ok … plus tard. Mais rappelle toi qu'on ne doit rien refuser à une femme enceinte, surtout quand elle est gourmande! »

Son regard pétilla et il me retourna, de façon à me surplomber et me sourit irrésistiblement

« Tout pour te satisfaire mon amour, mais d'abord ... » Il m'embrassa au même moment où il poussa son pénis sur mon clitoris.

Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'en rêvais que je poussais un gémissement qu'il étouffa par son baiser. Il recommença plusieurs fois et à chaque fois ma réaction fut la même.

« Edward, s'il te plait …

-S'il te plait quoi ?

-S'il te plait mon cœur, fais moi l'amour

-Suffisait de demander »

Et sur ces -bonnes!- paroles, il guida son sexe en moi. Je gémis plus fort que je ne l'avais fait précédemment et je lâchais un cri quand il commença à bouger

« Oh putain !

-C'est tellement bon …

-Encore Edward »

Il accéléra le rythme et mes cris devenaient de plus en plus fort. Ca faisait tellement longtemps.

« Plus vite Edward … Plus ... »

J'écartais les jambes au maximum et il fit des va-et-viens encore plus rapide. J'étais proche, tellement proche. Il colla son front contre le mien et fixa son regard dans le mien

« Putain Bella...

-Encore … » La cadence avait ralentie mais l'intensité était toujours là , voir encore plus puissante, pesante.

Nos corps claquant l'un contre l'autre, son regard plongé dans le mien, l'intensité de l'acte et le manque … il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour plonger dans l'orgasme. Je hurlais son prénom dans un spasme de pur plaisir et il me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

Il se retira de moi et s'écroula sur le côté, m'attirant contre lui. Nous étions à bout de souffle, transpirants, épuisés mais heureux.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux et nous fit rentrer sous les draps. Nous nous collâmes l'un à l'autre, ma tête enfouie dans son cou, ses mains autours de mon corps, me pressant contre le sien.

« Je t'aime tellement » me souffla-t-il, au moment où je m'endormais. Je m'entendis lui répondre la même chose avant de plonger dans l'obscurité cotonneuse et sereine.

* * *

1) Good Life de One Republic

2) Mind Eraser de The Black Keys

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus.

Je ne vous donne pas de date pour la suite parce que je ne sais pas moi même quand j'aurais le temps de le faire.

Mes partiels commencent la semaine prochaine et ensuite, je travaillerais surement tout l'été. Mais promis je trouverais du temps pour vous. Pour celles qui lisent Bénie Soit la Famille, sachez que la suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite non plus. J'essaye de faire mon maximum pour vous livrez tout ça le plus vite possible.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en fav, mises en alertes et tout et tout. Vous êtes parfaites.

Pleins de bisous

Salomé


End file.
